1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment system and more particularly to an alignment system for multiple objects which includes a plurality of positioning modules for carrying the multiple objects. The positioning modules are controlled as a function of the displacement of each object relative to one of the objects, such that the alignment of all the objects relative to each other is uniform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various laser weapons are known in the art. Such laser weapons are known to be mounted on ground based platforms as well as aircraft based platforms.
Because of its size, the gain generator may be formed in modules. The proposed Airborne Laser Demonstrator (ABL) laser consists of 14 gain generator modules, adapted to be arranged in two banks of 7 each. Each module weighs in the neighborhood of about 5,000 pounds. On airborne platforms, the banks of the gain generator modules are adapted to be oriented parallel to the airplane roll axis.
During flight it is known that the aircraft floor upon which the modules are seated sags causing the gain generator modules to fall out of optical alignment with one another. Such misalignment of the gain generator modules is known to cause serious degradation of the performance of the laser weapon. Unfortunately, the alignment of the component parts of such lasers must be relatively precisely maintained.
Conventionally this problem has been addressed by disposing the gain modules on a re-enforced platform or re-enforcing the floor of the aircraft on which the modules are seated. Unfortunately, either solution adds additional weight to the aircraft which is highly undesirable. Thus, there is a need for a system for maintaining the alignment of a plurality of objects, such as gain generator modules, that is relatively light weight and maintains the units in optical alignment both during flight and on the ground.